films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 6)
The '''sixth season' of the television series aired in 2002. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Michael Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes for the US. Episodes Salty’s Secret Salty, the dockyard diesel, comes to work on Sodor, but is disappointed that he has to work in a quarry. The other quarry engines soon find he has a way with trucks.﻿ Harvey to the Rescue Harvey, the crane engine, comes to Sodor on trial, but he is shunned by the other engines due to his unusual appearance and this makes him miserable. But when Percy has an accident with the trucks, he comes to the rescue. No Sleep for Cranky ﻿Cranky never gets to sleep as he works all day and night. But he gets tired of listening to Salty's stories with Bill and Ben after he knocks down the shed. A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter/A Bad Day for Harold ﻿Harold is boasting that he can take the mail much faster than Percy, and he has a chance to prove himself when Percy gets stuck at a broken signal until his engine breaks, due to the mail bags being too heavy for him. Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry/Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck One of Thomas' side rods breaks while he is taking a special. His crew journeys to a nearby farm looking for a telephone, but instead they find Elizabeth, an old steam lorry. The Fogman In the winter, Cyril the fogman always places detonators on the rails to warn engines of fog, but he is replaced by a new mechanical foghorn. Until one morning, it gets crushed before Thomas crashes through a landslide, but Cyril comes to the rescue. Jack Jumps In Thomas delivers an eager front-end loader named Jack to an excavation site, but Jack has a tendency to try jobs that he isn't suited to. A Friend in Need Jack joins Miss Jenny's crew in excavating the land under an old railway bridge, but Ned the steam shovel is careless and knocks a keystone away. It's Only Snow ﻿Thomas hates to take his snowplough during the winter, but he cheers up when he gets to take a Christmas Tree to the village with Toby. Twin Trouble Donald and Douglas have an accident crashing into a cart of hay, and afterwards they refuse to work with each other. The World's Strongest Engine Henry is sent for repairs after an accident with some trucks, and Diesel is brought to the docks to take Henry's train. They encourage Diesel to take them all at the same time and prove himself to be the world's strongest engine. Scaredy Engines It was Halloween, and Edward was telling a scary story about the ghost engine. Thomas teases Percy at the smelters for being scared, but Duck sympathizes with Percy. Percy and the Haunted Mine Percy is very frightened when he passes an old mine at night and sees some buildings sink into the ground. He is even more scared when Donald and Douglas tell him about the "naughty gnomes". Category:2002 television seasons Category:2000s television seasons